


Matt One-Shots

by DandyAceInSpace



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandyAceInSpace/pseuds/DandyAceInSpace
Summary: This was my first smut fic... ah, good memories.





	1. NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

He’s always making sure you’re okay, even if you opt to not have rough sex. He’ll straighten out your hair, rubbing your trembling thighs as you return to a post-ecstasy state. Pressing sensitive and sweet kisses to your bruised lips. Matt finds himself rather sleepy afterwards, but he refuses to sleep until he’s done taking care of you, even when you tell him to go to sleep. He also never really understood the whole “afterglow” thing until after your first time together. You looked so bright and beautiful and he nearly cried.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Matt likes his hands the most. It’s what he uses to do his work, whether coding or circuitry. His fingers are quick and nimble and always make you scream his name.

He absolutely adores your eyes. He says that they hold a whole other universe within them. You just have to look at him, exchange glances, and he’s melting.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

One time, by accident, while you were going down him, he tried to pull you away because he didn’t want to come in your mouth. So he came on your face. He felt so horrible, like you would stand up, smack his face, and then leave. You had to coax his blushing face out of his hands so you could show him how much you enjoyed it, gathering it on your finger before sucking it clean. He fell back on the bed, mumbling about how much of an angel sent from heaven you are.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He doesn’t like voyeuristic sex, EXCEPT when the people who may catch you two are his brothers. He wants them to know that they’ll never get the chance to fuck you. That the brief seconds that they observe is only but the smallest taste of you.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

You try and tell me that this man did not lose his virginity at band camp in his late teens. He was fast, awkward, and messy. He stayed away from it until late college. He’s since had a few partners, but none of them leave him a moaning mess like you. He would’ve asked you to marry him after the first time if he knew that it wasn’t taboo.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Cowgirl is by far the number position in Matt’s book. The sight of his cocks disappearing into you, your breasts bouncing. You can kiss him, you can choke him, he can grab your breasts and ass. It’s a beneficial position for both of you.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

He’s not overly goofy, but he believes that if you can’t laugh with your partner then what’s the point. Things go wrong or sometimes things just _are_ funny. He’ll never let you live down the time you tried to choke out a sentence and your voice went too high. He called you Minnie Mouse for a week. Or when he put the condom on backward and that’s when you both realized he forgot to put in contacts.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

We all know his hair is a curly mess and his pubes are exactly the same. Short and thick hairs that curl around themselves. He insists on at least trimming, not only to keep it tamed but because you trim yours as well. He’s not going to hold you to a standard without reciprocating.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

It depends on the events leading up to sex (i.e. the mood). Sweet, loving sex has him gushing about everything he loves about you, how he loves that he has the best girl out of his brothers. Just non-stop pillow talk while he’s deep in you. Even during rougher ventures, he wants to make sure he tells you that he loves you and that you make him so so happy.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Have I mentioned his beautiful hands yet, because DAMN? His flexible fingers wrapped tightly around his cock, pretending that somehow his large hand is yours as your work him up.

Matt never thought of himself to be as low and desperate as Ben (he can’t believe his brother bought a fleshlight of all things), but those times when you’re away, he can start to see the appeal. He’ll find random clothes that you’ve left behind and the smell has him instantly hard. He’s always afraid that he’ll have fucked himself raw by the time you get back and won’t be able to fuck you instead.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

This boy is a sadomasochist. It took him a while to bring it up because he needed to know if you were interested and what you’re limits are. He made sure to communicate and establish a safe word with you (and that’s what’s important people).

When he wants to inflict pain, he’ll spank you until your flesh swells, pull on your hair, and bite. He likes to leave little bruises. However, when he wants to receive it, he’ll have you choke him, bite, and perhaps even a little flogging if he’s really feeling it.

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

He _loves_ shower/bath sex. He loves how easily your skin slides against his, hot and immune to his touch. The intimacy is also a great bonus. You’ll watch each other’s hair, ease tired muscles, and he just gets to observe you, falling harder in love each time.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Fuck if he knows. He has his normal kinks, yes, but it is always random with you. Sometimes it’s that dirty smirk you’ll give him across the room at parties. Running your hand through your hair, your laugh, when you make fun of his brothers. No matter what it is, he’s always pulling you to the nearest secluded area.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

He refuses to ever do anything that will make you bleed, or cry in a way that is not from pleasure. He doesn’t like consensual-non-consensual play or trying to guilt you into sex. He wants you to want him.

As for his nots, he doesn’t like degradation/humiliation as he gets enough from Kylo and Ben. Again, he doesn’t like public sex because you’re his and his alone.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Yes, he can do some heavenly things with his hands but his mouth is pure sin. You wouldn’t say that he’s overtly mind-blowing at it, pretty average for a guy, but there’s just something in the way he looks at you while going down that pushes you over the edge. The mixture of mischief, lust, and pure adoration spurs the heat in your groin.

You’ve never known a man to moan as much as Matt does when you go down on him. He’s a blushing, vocal mess that can’t seem to string more than three words together. “Fuck, baby, so… don’t stop I’m… close, so close…”

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

If he doesn’t see your body bounce against the bed then he’s not doing you hard enough.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Only in the mornings or in the showers. He likes to take his time with you, assuring that you’re real, so quickies aren’t his most ideal.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Considering his pain fantasies, you’ll experiment with items that feed into that fantasy. He found he doesn’t care for wax, but he enjoys ice. He also found it’s better to secure you to the bed with metal handcuffs because he once used rope, and you easily shimmied out of them and teased him about it.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Two rounds max. His stamina isn’t quite built up yet, but two seems to be enough for you and he trusts you to tell him if you ever feel unsatisfied.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

For the longest time, he was okay with his hand (again fuck Ben and his stupid fleshlight), but then he met you, and he wanted to do _unspeakable things_ to you. So far, you’ve managed to gather a collection of tamer bdsm toys (paddles, blindfolds, handcuffs, etc.), but he always makes sure you cum because of him.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Only just a little bit, because seeing you all worked up gets him hot and bothered so it doesn’t last very long.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He’s loud as hell. Many a time do you have to put your hand over his mouth to quiet him down. One lady even had the gall to tell the landlord about a noise complaint. Imagine your landlord telling you to quit banging so loud. It embarrassed you both into the quietest sex for a month.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

His biggest fucking weakness (and he knows you know it) is when you sit your cute little ass on his lap and play video games with him. You’ll squirm happily when you finally get past that tough point and you’ll grind just right back into his groin. He’ll stifle a groan and pretends he doesn’t see the evil look in your eye when you ask him what’s wrong.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Matt is circumcised and painfully aware of just how ‘average’ he is in terms of size. You always hush him, and say that he’s got the most beautiful cock and how amazing it feels when he’s buried inside you. He’s so thankful he has you.  

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

People always thought him to be the least sex-motivated of his brothers. They couldn’t be more wrong. He was just quieter about his urges and didn’t feel like being annoying about them like someone else in his family.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

The world that is working with technology is always unforgiving and brutal. He’s tired from late nights and over exhausted from the asshat clients. You tap out the rest of his energy and he’s ready to curl up next to you and dream of the better future he wants to provide for you.

 


	2. Triplet Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first smut fic... ah, good memories.

You don't know how anybody could drown him out. He is loud, he is obnoxious, but the worst crime of all is how utterly  _hot_ he is. He has long and wavy brown hair that just calls for you to twist it around your fingers. His plump and pouty lips are just begging for kisses. Lastly, as he stares you down from across the bar, his eyes are begging for you.

For the first time during the night, it seems he has the decency to  _shut up_ and finally approach you. He's ungodly tall, towering over you in your swiveling bar stool.

“What's your name?” He asks, his breath coated with beer.

“Y/N,” you answer. You decide not to give him your last name.

“What about you, handsome?” The nickname feels weird rolling off your tongue, but he pays no mind to it.

“Ben. Ben Solo.” He says. He has this twinkle in his eye like he knows what you're about to ask next. Like he knows how this evening plans to go.

“Care to see a girl out?” You ask with a small smile. Truthfully, you were going to ask him to fuck you until you couldn't walk. However, that cocky smile of his just encouraged you to make him beg for it.

He seems taken aback but quickly nods, placing his hand on your lower back. He helps to push you through the drunken crowd and out the door until you reach your car.

Now, he has this desperate look about him. He wants you to invite him to your home, or at least into your car to satisfy both of each other's needs. But you know he'll be here next week, ready and waiting, so you hop into your car without another word. As you pull out of the parking lot and wave goodbye to him, you hope he thinks of you when he showers.

The week flies by, and now you feel up to claiming this needy man. The music thumps throughout your body, syncing to your heartbeat as you scan the bar for him. All you need is to find the tallest man in the bar and to your luck, he seems to be hiding in the corner, leaning against the wall.

Wavy hair? Check. Pale skin dotted with moles? Check. All black clothing? Che- wait, no. Ben dressed in earthy tones, and this man was covered in black from head to toe.

You stand from your seat, cocktail in hand as you wait for him to notice you. He does, you lock eyes, but he just goes back to staring at his phone. Annoyed, you make your way over, dodging through the sweaty bodies of the dancefloor.

“Going for the bad boy look tonight?” You ask once you're close enough to his secluded corner.

“Excuse me?” He says, confused and upset with you invading his space.

“I mean, I don't blame you. It's a good look, but I don't know if it suits your natural frat boy personality.” You half shout so that he can hear you.

“Listen, lady, I don't know who the fuck you think I am but you desperately need to watch your mouth.” He scolds you before pushing himself off of the wall. He disappears into the crowd and for the second week in a row, you're left alone with an ache between your legs.

You decide to give it one more week before completely giving up on Ben. Again, you find yourself waiting in the same seat, looking through the crowd for a tall man. And yet again, you spot a tall man with moles that dot his face, talking idly with the bartender. This time, however, his hair is as yellow as the sun and he has thin-framed glasses that are pushed tightly up against his nose.

You mutter under your breath. Ben has to be fucking with you. This has to be payback for how you practically undressed him with your eyes, yet still left him to pleasure himself with his hand.

This Ben-in-a-blonde-wig takes the seat next to you after he finishes his talk with the bartender. He tries to stumble out a sentence, something akin to asking how your day was, before settling with a shy, “Hello…”

“Is this some kind of sick joke?” You ask. His face flushes and he looks around the bar before meeting your gaze again.

“Who, me?” He says dumbfoundedly as he points to himself.

“Yes, you,” You answer, your grip on your drink tightening, “Is this because I gave you blue balls?”

His blush turns darker after that and he avoids your gaze, “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Cut it out, Ben! I'm serious!” You are silently pleading with him. Silently pleading that he would just let you ride him already.

“I'm serious too, Miss, I haven't the faintest-"

You interrupt him with a groan, rolling your eyes. Pulling your purse to your lap, you dig around for a couple of bills. You slam them to the counter, leaving the Ben look alike and an unfinished drink behind.

You don't return to the bar for a couple of weeks. The last thing you need at the moment is Ben is some new wig making a fool out of you. Unfortunately, the craving for a drink and the familiar burn in your loins have you crawling back to your usual seat.

The night goes smoothly for the most part. The music isn't too loud and the bar isn't crowded. You had a few guys hit on you, who you politely turned down, as they weren't really your type. The bartender makes her way over to you, asking if you want a refill.

“Oh sure,” you sigh, “Why not?”

“Perhaps it’s none-ah my business but,” She says as she mixes you another drink, “What's got you down, sweetheart?”

“Just some guy…” You trail off as you watch the pink slush being poured into your glass.

The bartender giggles, “Seems to be the cause of most gal’s troubles. What'd he do?”

You chuckle, “I gave him blue balls. So he decides to dress as alternate versions of himself to get back at me.”

“Alternate versions of himself?” She looks at you confused.

“Well, his normal self- has gorgeous long hair, with moles that freckle his skin. He's got this stunning smile that shows off his dimples. Then he decides to show up in a black wig and all black clothes, but I know those eyes and moles. His last disguise was ridiculous, he had on this horrendous blonde wig and fake glasses. Anybody could see through that.” You say, taking a sip of your drink afterward.

“Yous mean the triplets?”

You have to keep yourself from spitting out your drink. Instead, you force it down and end up in a small coughing fit. You pat your chest to encourage anything left to come up before you look up at her.

“Triplets?” You ask in a hushed voice. The door opens, something you wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't as empty as it was tonight. The bartender nods towards the door. You swing around in your chair, and there the three of them stand in all of their glory. Immediately, you swing back to face the bartender. She smirks and you bite your lips. Their footsteps are audible and they're approaching you.

“Yous in trouble,” the bartender laughs before walking away. You silently plead for her not to leave you alone but it falls on deaf ears.

Ben takes the seat to your left, while the other unnamed two sit to your right.

“Well, look who's here boys,” Ben smirks as he crosses his arms over his chest.

You look between the three of them, trying to assure yourself that this is happening.

“What the fuck is going on here?” You ask and the three brothers share a laugh.

“You see, Y/N,” Ben starts, “After you so rudely left me alone, I thought that you weren't interested, so I told my brother's about you.” He nods towards the other two.

You meet the gaze of the one still in all black. “That there is Kylo, he was the first to try,” Ben explains.

Kylo looks you up and down before sneering at you, “But you insulted my style so I passed.”

Ben then nods to the blonde, who looks uncomfortable to be here. “And that is Matt, poor soul hasn't been laid, we figured you'd jump at the chance to pop his cherry.”

Matt pushes his glasses back into place before clearing his throat, “But you wouldn't let me get a word in.”

You stare at the three of them in disbelief, before looking back at Ben. “If this is revenge, then I get it-"

“Oh no, this ain't revenge,” He said, leaning against the counter with one arm propped against it, “We decided it would be a waste of you didn't get with at least one of us, so now you can get with all of us.”

You felt sick. No doubt that the idea of this foursome excited you, but it happened so fast. Your head was whirling with possibilities and your stomach bubbled with butterflies and alcohol.

“You don't have to if you don't want-" Matt pipes up.

“No… no. This is going to happen.” You say as you carefully stand from your seat. You take a deep breath and your stomach calms down, seemingly happy with your decision. “Let's go.” You pull your keys from your purse, heading towards the door. The boys remain seated, sharing a glance with each other. They silently congratulate each other before following behind you, each one excited for their own reasons.

They all pile into your car and you thank the heavens that you don't live that far away. You don't know if your tiny car could handle a long ride with all three of them. Then again, you don't know if you can either.

You don't really exchange any words with them as you show them up to your apartment. You all discard your shoes by the door and offer them any refreshments, not sure what the protocol is for these types of arrangements.

They all deny the offer, so you lead them to your bedroom. You don't bother to turn the light on.

“You said Matt hasn't gotten laid before?” You ask as you grab Matt's hands to pull him towards your bed. Ben and Kylo simultaneously nod as Matt shuffles towards your bed. You have him sit on the edge, taking his face in your hands as you straddle him.

“Let's change that, shall we?” You whisper more so to Matt than the others. He eagerly nods.

You press a few kisses to his skin to get him used to the feeling of your lips, trailing them from his cheeks down his neck. His breath hitches in his throat and he grabs your hips. His hands curiously squeeze at the flesh, testing how it molded to the curves of his palms.

You meet his lips with yours and it's… sloppy to say the least. He doesn't know how to meet your pace nor does he know when his tongue is too much. It's a little gross but it's endearing at the same time. You carefully lace your fingers into his hair and pull him back, saliva trailing between you two.

You can hear his brothers snicker at Matt’s lack of experience, but you shoot them a glare that shuts them up.

“Are you two going to join or are you just going to stand there with your hands in your pants?” You teasingly ask, and they both grumble in response.

You have Matt scoot farther up the bed so that he's resting against the headboard. You undo the buttons to his dress shirt, peppering kisses along his skin as you expose it

Kylo and Ben both discard their shirts before joining you on the bed. Ben is kneeling behind you, placing kisses on your neck. Kylo is to your right, his hand trailing down your stomach to the hem of your pants.

Both of them are teasing you slowly, and you feel the bulge in Matt's pants growing. You grind down on it for the friction, both you and Matt letting out a small groan.

Kylo’s hand slips past the waistband of your panties, finding your sensitive clit and rubbing small circles around it. You close your eyes, leaning your head back against Ben's shoulder. Ben smirks, pushing you slightly forward so he can pull your shirt up over your head. He then encourages Matt to sit up. Matt does and Ben grabs his hands to guide them to the clasps of your bra. You feel his hands fumble around with the fabric. His brow is furrowed and he has a determined look on his face, tongue poking out between his lips as he works on your bra. He finally has it figured out and he's sliding it off of you with ease. He tosses it to the side before taking a stiff nipple into his mouth. He gently swirls his tongue around it, and you curl your fingers into his hair.

“Yes, Matt, just like that…” You trail off, biting your lip as another moan escapes your throat.

Ben takes a hold of your other breast, squeezing and rolling the bud between his fingers. You buck into Kylo’s hand and he lets out an amused chuckle. His hand slips from your clit down to your entrance, where he teasingly slides one finger in.

It's at this point that you become hyper-aware at your current position. You have three boys, no-  _men,_ currently hellbent on pleasuring you. They will do whatever you say so long as you don't leave them. You smile to yourself.

Carefully, you tap Matt's cheek before pulling him back from your chest. He departs with a resounding  _pop!_ from your breast and stares up at you wide-eyed. He looks lost as if he couldn't understand why you wouldn't let him enjoy himself. You simply smile at the poor boy before leaning down to give him another soft kiss. It seems your lips make up for it because he's hungrily devouring you.

You have Kylo retreat his fingers from you, a feeling which has you desperately clenching. Ben helps you remove your jeans and underwear, adding to the growing pile of discarded clothes. You carefully, and slowly, undo the button and zipper to Matt's pants. His boxers are decorated with pictures of cats and you have to bite back a chuckle. Ben and Kylo, however, don't hold back.

“Seems like you really dressed for the occasion, huh?” Kylo teases, and you slap your hand against his chest as a warning.

Matt blushes, looking off to the side, “Shut up, you guys!”

He looks so damn adorable with his ruffled hair and crooked glasses. You place your hand on the side of his face and have him look back up at you. You make sure he watches you as you pull his boxers down, his cock springing free. You wrap your hand around it, using your thumb to smear his precum around the head. He lets out a lengthy moan, bucking up into your hand. You guide his tip to your entrance, letting it brush up against your folds along the way. He's trying his damn best not to let his moans get carried away, but as soon as you sink down onto his shaft, his inhibitions go out the door.

With Matt taken care of for the moment, you turn your attention to Ben. His hands are on your hips, helping to keep you steady as Matt thrusts up into you at an erratic rhythm. You look back at him over your shoulder, eyes hooded with lust as you push your ass back into him. He seems to get the message, sliding his hands from your hips to your ass. He fondles the flesh there, admiring how you jolt when he gives you a few light spanks. It doesn't take long for him to push his jeans and underwear out of the way. He nestles his nose into your hair as he gingerly pushes his cock into your ass. It's a full feeling, being completely stuffed by both of the brothers. But it tightens the coil in your lower stomach, igniting with a familiar burn.

You look lazily over to Kylo and beckon him over to you. He's been rather quiet the whole time, but you could see the way he was palming himself as the sight of his brother fucking you. He already has his pants and underwear pushed down to his knees, and he sort of waddles closer to you when you call him over. With a weak grip, you begin to jerk him off, trying as hard as you can to focus on keeping your grip firm enough to give you pleasure.

All of you continue on like this, with Kylo sneaking his hand back to your clit to help you along. Matt is the first to cum, a few droplets leak out of you as he finishes. Kylo is next, and your hand is coated in his seed, to which he shows no shame. You cum next, clenching around Matt's overstimulated cock causing him to whimper with pleasure. Lastly, Ben is able to pull out before he finishes, letting his cum decorate your backside.

Fully spent and left with an empty feeling, you lie down against Matt, with Ben collapsing on top of both of you. Kylo rests back against the headboard next to Matt.

You raise your head to glance at Kylo, “I'm sorry I made fun of your fashion sense.”

You look back to Matt and press a kiss against his forehead, “And I'm sorry I was so mean to you.”

Matt is dazed and looking at you like a lovesick puppy. You guess he's just happy to have lost his virginity.

Kylo merely shrugs. “It's alright, besides, you can make up for it,” he says as he pushes Ben off of you. Ben groans and rolls off to the other side of Matt. Kylo’s hands grab your hips and pull you over into his lap. “I haven't gotten to cum in you yet.”


	3. Stake Your Claim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon said: "God I want Matt to pound me raw."
> 
> Me too, anon, me too.

As usual, Hux and Ren were bickering as you approached the lunch table. Phasma looked between the two of them with disdain as she pushed the food on her plate around. You relate to her at that moment. Yes, while annoying, watching the two of them argue is one of the more entertaining things to do on the ship.

 

Letting your tray fall onto the table with a loud _thunk_ , both men stop their fighting to glare at you. Sitting down next to Phasma, you grant them the pleasure of gazing at your middle finger.

 

“Seriously, will you two just kiss and give us some peace and quiet already?” You tease, shoveling a forkful of bland carrot slices into your mouth.

 

Next to you, Phasma snorts. Both men huff but do not push it further.

 

“Classy as ever, Y/N,” Hux remarks before taking a sip of his water.

 

“If I remember correctly, you hired me for my medical expertise, not my class.”

 

Kylo smirks, letting out a quiet chuckle, “Yes, it was definitely not your class, but rather your ass.”

 

Hux nearly chokes on his water, wiping a few stray drops from his chin. Extremely red in the face, he looks ready to kill Kylo where he stands. Then again, when doesn’t he?

 

Ren’s way too proud of himself for a poorly executed joke, but his glee doesn’t last long. Soon he’s grimacing, thanks to a rather forceful kick to his shin from your dear Captain. God, you loved Phasma.

 

“Please, Ren, I think we all know that you’re the biggest ass of all,” retorted your blonde friend. Yes, you loved her dearly.

 

You take a sip of your drink before nearly throwing it everywhere as you slap the table excitedly, trying to get everyone’s attention. “Oh! Speaking of Ren! Have you guys seen the new technician that looks like him?!”

 

Everyone turns to you, bewildered by your outburst yet intrigued at the content.

 

“No…” Phasma softly gasps.

You nod eagerly, “He has short blond hair and wears glasses but I  _swear_ to you, exactly identical.”

 

“Y/N, there’s no possible way. I’m one of a kind,” Kylo’s pompous voice teases.

 

“You’re lucky that you’re on the other side of the table or I’d fucking stab you with my fork.” You bark at him.

 

Phasma leans over to you, nudging your side with her elbow and gesturing to the entrance to the cafeteria, “Speak of the devil.”

 

You gasp as you see the newbie stumble in, looking like a fish out of water as he tries to figure out the order of the mess hall.

 

You try to subtly point his way, nearly whisper-shouting at your comrades, “Look! There he is!!”

 

Both men turn in their seats and scan the area until they find the person of topic. Hux turns to look at Kylo, then back at the newbie, and once again back at Kylo. He lets out a long sigh, throwing a used napkin on his tray before sinking back into his chair. “Dear God, there’s really two of them…”

 

“Try not to look too glum, General. At least we know that the new guy won’t destroy shit,” you say.

 

“Fuck you, Y/N,” hissed Kylo.

 

All four of you watched on as the new guy tried to discreetly grab his lunch. Of course, two stormtroopers decided to hassle him, smacking his tray out of his hands. All of you grimaced as you watched the scene.

 

“Poor kid,” Phasma laments, “I give him two weeks tops.”

 

Hux and Kylo nod in agreement, turning back in their seats.

 

“Aw, come one guys! Be nice to Bambi! Besides, he is kinda cute, in a nerdy sort of way.”

 

“Y/N, you can’t be serious?” Phasma groans, head falling back in exasperation.

 

You hear Hux grumble out a, “What she said.”

“You guys are so mean! What if that was you?” You huff.

 

Kylo laughs, “You only care because you want in his jumpsuit. Please, Y/N, you’re making our dear General jealous.”

 

“I’m not jeal-”

 

“You’re right, Kylo, is there something wrong with wanting to fuck the new guy? I seem to recall a certain protege of yours that you ‘train’ with.” His smile drops at that. “Uh-huh, that’s what I thought. Now, if you’ll excuse me, time to go flaunt my cute ass.” You stand from your spot, abandoning your friends and half-eaten lunch.

 

Making your way over to the technician, he looks angry yet stressed as he cleans his lunch from the ground. You kneel down next to him, helping him gather the displaced food.

 

“Don’t take it personally. They’re just jealous foot soldiers with protein powder for brains,” you smile, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

 

He smiles back at you, crooked and goofy and oh so endearing.

 

“Uh, thanks, I’m uh- I’m Matt by the way,” he stumbles out.

 

“Dr. L/N. It’s an absolute pleasure, Matt.”


End file.
